1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly, to a portable electronic device having a detachable battery module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advanced technology, a portable electronic device becomes a popular product gradually. An important reason for the purchase is design of a battery of the portable electronic device, such as functions of long supply capacity and an easy detachable mechanism. One of the conventional portable electronic devices does not include the detachable battery, so that a battery charger can be utilized as low battery. The other conventional portable electronic device includes the detachable mechanism for the battery, and a plurality of batteries in full power can be prepared for replacement as the used battery is exhausted, so as to increase operating period of the portable electronic device. Therefore, design of a detachable mechanism for the battery with simple assembly and waterproof/dustproof function is an important issue of the portable electronic product industry.